Cape Cod Getaway
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Dan and Meg spend a day at the beach.


**And to think it had been a year since I first wrote for Re-Animator, and there is a proper lack of Dan and Meg - besides my first fic "Re-Animator: Dan Cain's Story" which I reuploaded due to personal reasons - but here I bring a lovely shot that takes place long before the movie. On a beach, no less, and a damned good implication of what is vital to the film's beginning.**

 **Nothing belongs to me. Only for fun, and we all love the big trio: Jeffrey Combs himself, Bruce Abbott (the lovable Dan) and the lovely leading lady herself, Barbara Crampton. :D**

"Dan, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled back, lugging his suitcase out the front door to the taxi cab waiting for him. The weekend - at last! Endless hours in the emergency room, and Dr. Harrod insisted he take the weekend off because he'd done so well. Plus, the loss of mother and child after childbirth yesterday had begun to take its toll on him.

Meg comforted him when he told her about it, and she even shed tears of her own. She wanted to have a baby of her own one day and couldn't stand this kind of thing; sometimes she was afraid of this happening to her, because of the reason that her mother had died giving birth to her. Then it had always been her and her father.

He lost his father when he was a kid to cancer, a heredity line. Sometimes he worried if one day he would contract it when he got to be his dad's age. That was one thing he and Megan Halsey shared in common: they lost parents so young.

The major rule included dating the dean's daughter, but even Daddy's little princess could be a rule-breaker if she wanted to...except when it came to staying the night at Dan's during "study sessions". He had just gotten that little house in the suburbs near the university grounds, but soon he needed a roommate to help with the rent. He wanted Meg, his girlfriend of two years, to move in with him, but damn her father for this. He didn't hate the dean exactly, but he hated the old man's strict Puritan ways which were practically gone out of everyone else's lives. Seriously, who waited till marriage for sex anymore? Who still lived with their parents like Meg did?

Most of all: who could keep away strong love like this?

Daniel Cain might be a grown man, but he was one of the rare few with a romantic perception on relationships. He knew Megan was the one the moment they met.

Short blonde hair bobbed around her ears, her back facing him. She used to have it long, reaching the middle of her back, before deciding for some reason to cut it short herself. He cracked a nervous grin at the shape of her behind in those jeans of hers. The lacy blouse she wore was the tone of the sand - they were heading up to Cape Cod for the weekend while her father was away on conference in Boston until Tuesday.

"Well, Dr. Dan, you took your time," she said, slapping his arm when he hauled his case into the trunk. "Ready to get the show on the road?"

 _Not as ready as I am to give you what I've saved up all this time for...and I hope you say yes._

The worst that could happen was possible rejection, or some sort of excuse to wait, and he was tired of waiting. But if he wanted to wait just because she asked, then that was fine. Sooner or later...

This was also a damned good chance to get her away from Dr. Hill. Lately he began noticing...certain looks the celebrated neurosurgeon and professor at Miskatonic Medical gave Meg whenever he happened to be there to witness. He didn't like it in the slightest, but she didn't seem to notice - or did she and was too ashamed to tell _him?_

The trip up to Cape Cod, the greatest place on the shores of Massachusetts, was just what he'd been planning for a long while now, and his hectic schedule prevented him until now. She hadn't been up here since high school years, herself - and this was also where his dad proposed to his mom. Just perfect to get away from death, decay, Dr. Hill, the stress of getting the scholarship...

...and it would be just him and her.

Damn a room, but hell yes to great places to eat. He could just sleep out in the open with her all night if he had to, and she wouldn't say no to that. When they got there and set up, the beach was the first place they hit. A day on the shore in the middle of summer. A nice picnic setup that she'd made herself, nothing special but well-made. Potato soup, many sandwiches, their favorite sodas - and more from the local stores if needed.

But there was one thing he was really hungry for, and it wasn't food.

And her black bikini beneath that sheer white cover-up made it hard for him to keep it together. He crossed the delicious lunch she'd made - they were on a private spot overlooking the ocean and shoreline - and got on all fours enough to catch her off-guard and kiss her full on the lips.

She squealed and fell onto her back, and he followed her. Luck was on their side when he found himself between her spread thighs. He rumbled in his throat to briefly look down there and see the outline of that certain place her father would have either roared about red-faced or passed out white as a sheet - you could see the smooth sides of her recently done bikini wax which made him smirk. She glared up at him with a dark pink blush. "Dan Cain, you naughty boy!"

"Whose naughtier with this?" he pointed out slyly, reaching a beeline for the bottom of her bathing suit, pulling it down to show the start of the dark blonde hairs.

"Someone will see us!" Meg squeaked, trying to cover herself up.

Dan winked at her, liking the excitement of discovery - as long as it wasn't Daddy Dearest. "Let them."

Making love out in the open? How many young people their age would kill for this in real life compared to those movies?

He had her naked in no time: plump breasts peaked with dark pink like her lips, flared hips, and her legs spread for him. The curls glistened with her sweet juices, the scent reaching his nostrils. He started down at her breasts and gently bit the tips, making her scream her wait, and reached this spot which made the cries higher enough to attract the attention that made her panic.

They could just never get enough of each other. Weeks of abstinence was always worth it.

What he did now that was exciting enough was doing his Meg from behind, but not the way men did it together. She yelped and threw her hair side to side and onward with each jerk, and her breasts heaved in a desperate bounce. The feel of her velvety wet heat sent Dan over the edge, and they both climaxed on the soft grass growing from the sand. Their food was intact if momentarily forgotten. As always: amazing.

Sometimes he was worried if they would accidentally have a kid, because if it did happen, her father would kill them both - or worse, just him. But some things never went according to plan.

Dan Cain worked long and hard to get to where he was now - but he also got the most wonderful woman he always wanted in his life. If he lost her, he would lose any reason to live. Who would anchor him?

Which was why he lay on his side, looking at her face as she stared up at the sky, one arm behind her head as a pillow, and her breasts flat against her chest. This was it, what he waited for, and now was perfect as any time. Seeing him move from the corner of her eye, she watched him go and stand - watching his toned ass and back making her laugh and squeeze her eyes shut - to find his pants where he had what he was tired of waiting for. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was, after pressing to know.

It was a beautiful, brilliantly cut diamond set on plain silver. The light danced in the sunlight, reflected across her sky-hued eyes.

 **Any Re-Animator fans still around - PLEASE REVIEW. :D**


End file.
